


Dollhouse

by somebocly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dominance, Gender Roles, Housewife Tony, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Steve, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of, later on, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebocly/pseuds/somebocly
Summary: There was a time when Tony never would have thought he'd ever get married, he was a difficult Omega after all.But then, then he met Steve and it just felt so right, like nothing ever did in his life before. He was the perfect Alpha any Omega could only dream to meet one day, hot, clever and for some reason totally whipped because of a certain brunet.Now, a few years later, his life consisted of housework and taking care of his Alpha husband, like the traditional housewifes on TV, something Tony used to swear he'd never end up as. Though, with Steve it was different, everything was and the Omega simply enjoyed their marriage like that.Even if it meant there would be consequences for his misbehaviour from time to time.





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was going to be a one shot but then I quickly realized that it would be way too long for one. So this will have two part and maybe, if my readers would like, a third chapter. 
> 
> Welp, enjoy the story guys!

Tony sighed as he sat on the soft couch in the living room, a book in his hands and currently sipping on a cup of coffee. A few content purrs could be easily heard through the open space, a clear sign of a happy Omega. 

Normally he wasn’t supposed to drink as much coffee like he used to do back in his college days, when he practically lived of caffeine and the sheer force of spite. The many times he had stumbled out of his dorm, practically still asleep and in his sleep wear, just to get to class on time, even if he had been scolded for his inappropriate clothes on a daily basis. To his defense, though, who would have thought shorts were considered unfit campus attire for an Omega? 

Well, the majority of society, but that had never seemed to faze Tony one bit. 

Yeah, his college days, not that long ago but it still felt kind of like its own eternity, all with some of his fondest memories. 

The time he had met Steve, being one example at that. And if the man was being honest, the ultimate turning point of his life so far. 

Steven Grant Rogers, a year older than Tony, the epitome of Alpha male and the most perfect mate the Omega could have asked for. Truthfully Tony often wondered if it was all a dream, that Steve was just a coping mechanism his mind made up out of desperation, an artificial image of all his wet dreams and secret romantic heart combined. 

But every time he poked the Alpha in the morning, as to test his speculations, he was rewarded with a warm, firm touch to his fingers. 

The Omega really did manage to score one hot mate. 

The blond had been a business major, top of his class, successful player on the MIT’s football team, the definition of extracurriculars and somehow smitten with Tony Stark, the nerdy science and technology major. Somehow this sounded a lot like a typical teenage high school drama when Tony had analyzed the situation the first time. Cheesy as hell, puke worthy, a movie you’d skip when it came on TV. 

However, it turned out the brunet enjoyed the attention the Alpha had started giving him. Blame his Omega nature for all he cared! The many courting gifts that had greeted him whenever he got back to his dorm, being accompanied to his classes with a protective, strong arm around his waist, Steve’s scent covered football jersey he had worn proudly to every game, thick pheromones covering him to ward off any other Alphas that had the nerve to try their luck. 

Tony belonged to Steve. The Alpha had made sure of that from the start. 

So it was to no one’s surprise that Steve had proposed just after three years of them being together, the day he had graduated college and with Tony only having left one more year to complete his studies. The Omega, just as expected, said yes and even had the support of his parents. A rare occasion really. 

Still, his father had been delighted with Steve, a worthy Alpha, the son he had always wanted and a perfect successor to take over his company in the future, a job Tony never had the right to take on since he presented. 

And, yeah, it hurt, the easy acceptance his fiance received just because of his orientation. Though, at the same time Tony had been relieved and happy. Because for once in his life his father was actually proud of him, proud he had presented him such a perfect image of a son in law. Just like his father his mother had been swooning over the ever polite Steve, who couldn’t stop the embarrassed flush on his cheeks on that day. 

Surely no one was used to that many compliments, Tony hadn’t blamed him. His parents just simply were a lot to take in. Even now the Omega was surprised Steve hadn’t just gotten up and left due to the overbearing situation. 

He hadn’t, obviously, and rather had started a small bond with both of Tony’s parents. 

All about business and the future of the company with his father and about his ‘pretty fiance’ with his mother. A perfect son in law, Tony’s inner Omega still preened at the thought. 

Just like that Steve officially had taken over Stark Industries, at first accompanied by Howard but after a few months the man had retired completely, at ease with the company’s new management and the capable hands of his soon to be son in law. The Alpha was already leading one of the most successful industries in the whole world only shortly after graduating college. 

Tony remembered the many business magazines featuring his Alpha during that time to this day. They even still owned a few of those exemplars. 

At the same time of Steve’s leap up the career ladder Tony had been finishing up his degree, a combination of engineering, informatics and mathematics. His ultimate goal had been to support the company in the production line, to create new and beneficial inventions, his strong suit if he was being honest. 

Yet, after the graduation the wedding had come first, since according to his Alpha he’d let him wait long enough. It had been a beautiful reception, with many guests, friends, family and lots of business associations of Steve and his father. Overall though the most outstanding fact was the element of tradition, something Tony thought he’d never agree to. But Steve had convinced him nonetheless, a traditional wedding being his dream since he had been a young Alpha pup and the fact that his own mother had planned most of the event. The Omega had never seen his mother show as many emotions as she did during his wedding, the one time she had been truly proud of her Omega son. 

It was kind of sad. But Tony was used to them reducing him on his Omega status, so the man had been holding his head high on the way to the altar, the only thing on his mind being Steve, who was dutifully waiting at the end of the aisle with a bright smile on his face and teary eyes. 

Even his father, who had been leading him towards his new life due to tradition, could not ruin his mood. 

The day had passed quickly and the wedding night had arrived soon after, taking place on their honeymoon in the french provence. And then the time had come, after three years of them being together. Mating, a decision for life. Tony had offered his neck up without having to think about it twice just as Steve’s knot breached his clenching hole and thus tying them together. The pain and pleasure that followed the bite had been intoxicating, a feeling like no other and something Tony remembered with fond eyes whenever he traced his fingers across his scarred neck.

From that day on he had belonged to Steve Rogers as his faithful Omega Tony Rogers. A title he loved to hear even now, three years later.

After their mating, though, things had started changing again. Ever so slowly. 

The mated couple soon had moved into a big penthouse in the middle of New York, close to the company but still in a safe and friendly area, especially mainly occupied by rich and mated pairs. They had perfectly fit in and his Alpha had even been as considerate to include a small lab on the lowest floor of their living quarters, another mating gift that had made the Omega smile to no end. 

The perfect mate Steve was. 

Even though at the beginning Tony had been working crazily like always during his college days, his brain coming up with new possibilities every seconds and trying to keep him occupied most of the day, holed up in the basement like a cavemen. Yet, living with Steve had steadily affected the Omega’s work habits, something he never would have thought would be possible. 

At first Steve had let it slide, the hours on hours he did not get to see his mate and love of his life even in the evenings, the times he was usually home from work. It hadn’t taken him a lot of time to realize though, that Tony was harming their mating and marriage with his actions. An Alpha needed their Omega in more ways than one. 

So Tony had slowly gotten used to carefully crafted schedules his Alpha had created, to keep him safe from overworking and to ensure Tony was fulfilling his duties towards his mate and husband. Because it was blindly obvious that Steve, thanks to his job as the CEO of Stark Industries, couldn’t also take care of the housework nor the cooking. Well to be fair the Alpha was simply useless at the stove and Tony, thank heavens, learned culinary arts early in his life, an important skill for an Omega as his parents liked to say.

Therefore Tony had agreed completely, after apologizing profoundly and promptly had taken on the serious task of managing the house before doing anything else. 

That included every meal from breakfast to dinner, his Alpha still couldn’t get enough of every day, cleaning and washing during the day, which normally only left an amount of three hours, if he worked quickly, to concentrate on his work in the lab. 

Some part of the Omega had been worried at the beginning, the pressure of handling the production line of Stark Industries solely on his narrow shoulders, but his mate had reassured him just as quickly. Stark Industries was thriving. All thanks to Steve, his trusted team and Tony’s clever inventions. 

They were at the top, which Tony’s mind played major role in but the work he had put into future inventions was enough for the next twenty years. 

Which was why Steve had just wanted Tony to slow down and concentrate on the things happening now and, most importantly, the Alpha had wanted a family as soon as possible. 

_ Pups _

Like that their life, precisely mostly Tony’s, had changed drastically from the college days when they had met all those years ago. 

Both men had distinct roles in their household, duties and expectations they wanted to fulfill in their marriage. Tony, the Omega in the house, was responsible for the housework, cleaning, cooking and the whole lot, all while taking care of his mate and later on their children. Steve, the Alpha on the other hand, was busy with playing the part of Howard Stark’s legacy and to handle the company, thus keeping track of their finances. 

And, the most important part really, to take care and to keep watch over his Omega. 

Tony, who had a habit of getting into trouble or falling back into old patterns. 

Overall the whole picture screamed traditionalist, which yeah Steve was to a certain part, but which also was the complete opposite of Tony’s own morals. Or rather had been, since the Omega, as surprising and baffling it was, felt comfort at the thought of Steve taking care of him and keeping track of him on so many levels. His Omega was mewling at the thought, mentally rolling over and presenting. Submissive for his Alpha. 

Which was why the coffee, Tony just knew Steve would punish him for if he were there, tasted awful. The mere thought of Steve’s face full of disappointment was enough to rile up his stomach only leaving regret in its wake. Why did he even make another cup? He knew one cup in the morning was the daily amount allowed for him. 

Steve knew how jumpy he got when he had too much caffeine in his system and quickly established their coffee rules. 

It was for Tony’s own good. It was to protect him from his own self destruction. 

“Tony, I love you and I only want what’s best for you. So please, for the love of god, just listen to me and do as I say. Trust your mate,” is what Steve kept saying. 

His Alpha was right, but Tony’s mind had problems following sometimes. The mornings he spend alone in their house often tempt him to pour himself another cup, just to lose the bags under his eyes and to clear his sleep clouded thoughts, just to be able to work better, to handle the housework more efficiently.

However, he was sure Steve would be able to taste the caffeine on his lips in a few hours. And if not his Alpha sure would be able to guess he misbehaved due to the guilt in the Omega’s brown eyes when he came home. 

Just like that he’d be the victim of Steve’s infamous stare of disappointment once again. The clear blue eyes that somehow were able to look through his soul and the lips that were drawn into a tight line completed the image of an unamused Alpha. 

Tony hated seeing him like that. 

Speaking of his mate the Omega placed his nearly empty cup of coffee on the small table next to the wooden armchair and grabbed his phone out of interest, having lost track of time since he sat down to relax a little after he ironed a few of his Alpha’s freshly washed dress shirts. 

Dinner had to be ready by half past seven, the time Steve usually arrived home from the office and naturally expected food on the table. Tony couldn’t blame him though, his job was tiring and the least he could do as his mate was to take care of him like that. Besides that he simply loved cooking. 

So now looking at his phone the Omega nearly let his book fall from his hands as he saw the current time. A mere quarter until it was already 6 pm. Shit. He was so engrossed in one of his many engineering books, precisely stuck at a chapter that explained a few of the minor problems he currently had with his new project, that he forgot about everything else. 

He needed to work on dinner now and fast, not wanting his mate to be even more disappointed in him. 

The man quickly sprung up from the comfy armchair, book forgotten on the couch and coffee mug left behind on the small table, to make his way into the big and modern kitchen next to the dining room in the house. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” the Omega kept mumbling under his breath stressed as he rummaged through their overly big sized fridge on the search for ingredients, having no idea what he should make for dinner. Sure, his Alpha was fairly easy to cook for, since Steve practically ate everything being the exact opposite of a picky eater, a trait Tony hoped their children would inherit. 

The only problem was the time. With forty five minutes left the Omega really didn’t have much room to contemplate a fitting dish for the evening. He noted every bit of food they had left in the fridge, also mentally making a reminder to go grocery shopping the next day, and hastily checked his watch once more. 

_ Screw that. _

Now forty minutes left Tony simply picked out a few vegetables, potatoes and salmon. A simple meal, perfect for the time he had left, thus the Omega quickly turned the stove on, after having put a pot of water for the potatoes on it, and began to cut the vegetables after having put on his usual apron for his kitchen duties. 

“One of these days I will just say ‘Fuck you Steven’ and get some take out,” Tony mumbled to himself while slicing through a carrot. “Just imagining his face when I tell him I didn’t feel like cooking and got myself Mc Donald’s instead.”

Though, of course he’d never do such a thing. He loved being taken care of but also taking care of his Alpha was simply satisfying his instincts and omegan nature. Additionally he wasn’t such a fan of the punishment that usually followed. 

He loved Steve and would do anything for him. 

That did not erase the swearing and complaining because of the blond though.

Right in the middle of peeling the potatoes he was interrupted however. “Sir, you have an incoming call from a certain Ms. Romanov. Do you want me to accept the call, sir?” the voice of Jarvis sounded through the room, only startling the working Omega for a short moment. 

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the question but nodded regardless. “Yeah sure J. Nice hearing from you again by the way, wherever you were when I lost track of time and really could have needed your assistance. You know the reason I build in you in the first place?”

“Sir, may I remind you that you muted me approximately two hours ago to be able to concentrate on your book in peace. Accepting Ms. Romanov’s call,” Jarvis’ voice answered in a sarcastic way an artificial intelligence usually wouldn’t be able to. 

Before Tony could react towards Jarvis’ words, bickering with his A.I. like he often did and also loved, a beep sounded off which was followed by an all familiar female voice. A voice belonging to the one and only Natasha Romanov, one of Tony’s closest friends since college. 

“As usual you take an awful long time to pick up your phone, Tony,” her teasing voice greeted the Omega, making a smile appear on his face immediately. 

“Nat!”

“Tony?”

The man laughed at the audible sigh that left the Alpha’s lips, the well known sound of Natasha being done with his antics. God, did he miss hearing that. How long has it been anyway?

“Shit, Nat. How have you been? How was France? Did you get me something while you were there? Please say you did,” he asked excitedly, nearly forgetting about the current half peeled potato in his hand. 

An amused chuckle could be heard on the other end. “I was only gone for three weeks Tony, no need to get all sentimental. And I’m doing fine, better than Clint at the moment,” she began to explain with a hum. 

“What did your Omega do now?”, the brunet asked curiously, his inner Omega being overly interested in the possible and repetitious misbehaviour of his long term Omega friend Clint, Nat’s mate. Although to be fair Clint was overall the same level of mischievous as Tony, to the burden of their Alphas. 

“Don’t hype yourself up, Clint is just jet lagged from the time zone shift. However that’s not the reason I was calling, I actually wanted to invite the both of you to another get together with all the others on Saturday evening at my house.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the words. “Has it really been that long?”, he asked, trying to pinpoint the time that has passed since the last time he’s seen all of his old friends. It didn’t feel like that long to him, six months, that seemingly passed with a blur in front of his face. 

“Will you two be able to make it this week?” The words brought him back to Nat’s previous question as he breathed out slowly. 

“Uhm I can’t really tell. Steve’s not home yet, but I’ll tell him to call you back to inform you about our decision,” the Omega answered truthfully with a light laugh.

Natasha hummed at the expected answer. “That’s fine, but just know we’d love to catch up with both of you, especially since we have big news.”

The underlying tone made the Omega suddenly lose grasp of the knife in his hand as his face morphed into an image of surprise and excitement. “Big BIG news, like totally exciting and life changing news, that kind of big news?!” he questioned the female Alpha on the other side of the phone, blindly aware of the smug secretively smirk the red head was probably wearing at the moment. 

She loved teasing Tony in all the wrong ways. 

“You’ll see in time just like the rest,” she simply said just as a low rumbling could be heard through the phone. “Sorry Tony but Clint just woke and I need to make sure he’s not doing anything stupid.”

“Aww you’re totally going to leave me hanging, that’s just plain rude Nat. I might as well go as far to call it Omegaphobia,” Tony whined pitiful, like the dramatic man everyone knew he was. But Natasha wasn’t easy to crack, her secretive ways too good for anyone to crack, even Tony who liked to call himself a genius. 

“Bye, Tony,” she just stated plainly, though Tony could just picture her sly grin on the other side of the phone. She was evil. Maybe he should look out for new friends after all? Though, of course, he’d never do such a thing, treasuring the bond with the female Alpha way too much, even if she loved riling him up. 

Maybe it was an Alpha thing, them riling Omegas up. Steve definitely did. 

“Yeah, yeah Nat. Take care of your dramatic Omega,” Tony said with a playful eye-roll and with another mumbled ‘bye’ on both sides Jarvis hung up eventually. 

Big big news they say, well Tony could already guess what they’d be announcing on the weekend. The Omega just hoped Steve would have enough time for them to go, having missed his old college friends since all of them don’t have a lot of time anymore due to their jobs. 

Also seeing Clint again, Tony’s old college roommate from the Omega dorms, was always fun because, bringing him back to old times when none of them were married and used to spy on the hottest Alphas on campus. Steve, naturally, had been one of them. Though, now both of them were mated and had Alphas who kept an eye on them not to cause any unnecessary trouble anymore. 

Speaking of his Alpha, he should be coming home soon, the Omega remarked as he put the potatoes into the boiling water on the stove. He checked his watch once more and sighed at the time. 

Only fifteen more minutes until his mate would arrive home and Tony was barely finished with their dinner. Well, damn. Time management really wasn’t his strong suit, everyone who knew him could probably testify to that. 

Like that the man got to work, trying to hurry up the last bit of cooking, which ultimately ended up with Tony having burnt his hand lightly from the boiling potato water he poured into the sink. Still he merely cursed at the pain and continued the preparations. He was used to it, the pain, from all the incidents in the lab caused by his tinkering, one reason Steve wasn’t a fan of that place. 

Though, his Alpha having installed a small lab for Tony when they moved in was nothing but his own declaration of love. His mate simply loved Tony enough to put up with his dangerous interests. 

The brunet could always swoon at the reminder. 

Just as he was setting the table in their kitchen, having finished cooking a few minutes ago, a voice went off once again. Jarvis. “Sir, Mr. Rogers is currently in the elevator on the way up to the penthouse.”

Tony smiled to himself and quickly finished preparing the table. “Got it J. Oh and mute for the rest of the evening.” The missing reply was enough confirmation for the Omega as he made his way through their first floor towards the front door, which was connected to their own private elevator. 

He could already feel himself, his inner Omega, react towards his mate approaching. The fresh dominating scent, he had been missing all day, the unmistakable smell of his mate, of Steve, was so close now. The yearning need of contact, the presence of his Alpha was overpowering the man completely as he let out a few whines out of sheer longing. 

A sudden ‘bing’ could be heard just as Tony’s knees were close to giving out. 

And then, like an overpowering wave, the familiar scent reached the Omega’s nose, embracing him with the comfort of safety and home. His mate, Steve. 

Strong hands grasped his figure tenderly and traveled around his waist just as Tony blinked up with a glowing smile. It’s only been a few hours, but god, the touch, how he missed that. Even though he was wearing clothes, layers hindering the warm hand from settling on his skin, it still was as intoxicating as ever. 

“Omega,” his mate growled fondly as a smile settled on his lips as well, mirroring the love drunk expression of Tony completely. Blue eyes met brown and both mates took in their scent, which were already mixing with each other again due to their close contact. 

“Alpha,” Tony breathed out with a mewl and promptly buried his face into Steve’s chest with a satisfied purr, a clear sign of happy and content Omega. 

A sight Steve treasured since he had known Tony. 

Oh and how rewarding it was, coming home to a sight like this. His Omega, Tony, smelling as sweet as ever, perfectly waiting for him and the warm smell of home in the air, making his shoulders relax instantly. Just like that all the worries, strains and stressed moments of the day at work passed like a breeze, swept away by the presence of his mate. 

With careful fingers Steve slowly traced the brunet’s face adoringly and lifted his chin, in search of his Omega’s eyes. Brown eyes met the blond’s once again with a look flooded with love and trust towards the other man. The constant purring underlined the happy state of Tony and made Steve’s inner instincts rise at the sight. 

Mated couples tended to affect each other that strongly. 

“Sweetheart,” the blond began. “How was your day? Gotten any excitement around the house?” It was their usual spiel, asking how their day was like the sickly sweet couple they once realized they were. Similar to these movies, in which the housewife greeted her husband at the front door with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. 

“Oh, Steve. I started the book you’ve bought me, after I cleaned a bit and took care of the laundry of course,” Tony laughed lightly with gleaming eyes as Steve interwinded their fingers, listening with interest. “Thank you again, Alpha, for the lovely gift. Though, I must admit I kind of lost track of time.” 

The faint blush on the Omega’s face, one of the prettiest images Steve has known to date, made his head swoon. He really did have the prettiest mate. 

“Dinner is still ready though?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Tony’s eyes widened at the question, or rather at the hidden implication. “Of course, what Omega do you think I am?! One that would let his untalented cook of an Alpha starve to death after slaving away at work the whole day?” he asked sarcastically and to be honest a tad offended his Alpha would ever doubt him like that. 

“I’m not that bad of a cook,” Steve mumbled with a pout, which just made his Omega smile wickedly. 

“Steve, I love you but you even managed to burn scrambled eggs the other day, so just do us all a favour and try to stay away from the stove for now,” Tony said easily as he let go of his mate’s hand to head to the kitchen. 

The Alpha shook his head amused at the words, which, yeah, were completely true. He really was a failure in the kitchen, except sandwiches, the only meal he aced and would present Tony with a proud look on the face. The man was truly happy to have his Omega wife for everything else.

Solely surviving on sandwiches really did not sound pleasant, at least for Steve who was used to the filling and delicious dishes Tony prepared daily. 

Though cooking wasn’t his only job around the house, the Alpha reminded himself. 

“Omega, aren’t you forgetting something?” the blond asked, still standing in the hallway at the front door with an expectant look on his face, narrowing his eyes on the kitchen entry his mate just vanished through. 

The sudden clatter of porcelain and a gasp were soon followed by a rushing Omega who quickly stopped in front of the Alpha once again with apologetic eyes and a small whine that left his mouth. An all known Omega sound, signaling they ask for forgiveness. 

One look, filled with dominance and the smell of potent Alpha in the air, was enough for the brunet to quickly drop to his knees for his mate. The smell of submission was strong coming from Tony now, as well as the clear signs of worry. Worry that he angered his Alpha, that he messed up their routine and evening. 

“I’m sorry Alpha, my head is just all over the place today,” he admitted and looked up from the floor as he slowly let his fingers trace across the expensive pant legs close to him. 

Steve let out a tsk at the explanation. “Then it’s obviously my job, as your Alpha mate, to set your confusing omegan mind straight again and to remind you of your crucial tasks as my wife.” 

The other man nodded eagerly and swiftly reached up with his hands to undo the buckle of Steve’s belt and to unfasten his suit pants. It was usually how every evening went. Steve would come home, they’d greet each other in the hallway and before dinner the Omega was expected to satisfy his Alpha, to take care of the blond’s needs he had to suppress the whole day of work. 

It was the least Tony could do to make up for the fact that his Alpha was the one supporting them financially and also took care of Tony the perfect way he’s always done. The Omega loved him and of course they were married, it was simply Tony’s duty as a loyal housewife. 

Pleasuring Steve was always one of his favourite activities of the day. 

The Alpha glowered down at the whimpering Omega with lustful eyes, having looked forward to that exact moment for hours now, the hot tongue of his mate that caressed his cock so lovingly. Tony was just too talented for his own good. What else was Steve supposed to do than include a blowjob at the doorstep every evening? This was the way it was supposed to be in their marriage. 

“That’s right my Omega, my Tony,” Steve breathed out right as the brunet pulled down his underwear, cool air touching his heated skin. “As my mate you not only greet me but also the cock that will pump you full of my seed later tonight. Filling you with my pups like the way you’re meant to.” 

Tony moaned at those words and promptly, to answer Steve’s commanding words, grasped the hard, precum glistening cock with his right hand, pumping up and down while watching with wide and dark eyes. The deep growl that followed the touch let a shiver run down his spine immediately. The reaction towards his mate’s smell and sound was as astounding as ever and Tony just loved their deep connection like that. 

“Omega,” the blond remarked impatiently. His hands reached for the thick, brown locks of his mate and nudged him towards his awaiting dick with his movements, scent spiking with want and need. 

Yet, the Omega only laughed lightly at his Alpha’s usual antics and didn’t let himself be told twice to wrap his lips around the wet head of Steve’s thick and long cock. Small licks were followed by a few sucks as the man lowered his head downwards, greeting the restriction of the member like it was his second nature. 

It wasn’t always like that to be honest. At first, back in their college days, Tony used to really struggle with the sheer size of Steve’s cock, something quite normal for the Alpha dynamic. Though, Tony was pretty sure and would even swear on his life that his Alpha was extra equipped down there. The Omega had no real life references since Steve had been his first and last so to speak when he sealed their bond, but he had been a horny teenager back in the days and porn did exist. 

Now, clearly, he wasn’t in need of porn anymore. He had his Alpha who’d gladly take care of all his needs. 

Like that Tony pressed his tongue against the underside of the now slowly thrusting cock in his mouth to massage the exact spot that just drove his Alpha nuts. The low moan he received was enough to encourage the Omega even more while he hungrily sucked down lower, nearly choking due to the forcefulness of his mate. 

Steve, in fact, was gripping the brown hair of his wife with an iron grip as he trusted his hips forward to shove his cock deeper into the awaiting mouth. His balls were hitting Tony ever so often on the chin, but the mewl the blond could take in from the contact was enough to ensure him that his mate was enjoying this just as much. 

Good thing the Alpha got rid of Tony’s gag reflex a long time ago. 

Like this he could just ram his cock into the Omega’s mouth with no second care to reach the high he so desperately craved and needed after the day of work. 

“You’re so perfect my little Omega, the perfect mate. So obedient, just like I always wanted you to be,” the man growled with an especially meaningful shove to which Tony let out a muffled moan. 

The pleasures of having a wife at home. All of his Alpha colleagues were damn right. 

He bathed in the submissive scent coming from his Omega, the smell of him completely being at Steve’s mercy, the way he wanted to and the way it was meant to be. The repetitive whines and whimpers just spurred on the blond’s moves just as he could feel his knot starting to form at the base. 

Tony, on the other hand, had his eyes closed at the trusts that were picking up, concentrating on his flicks with his tongue on the underside of Steve’s dick, totally blissed out the way his Alpha was using his mouth. Like Tony wasn’t eve there, like he was just a toy to be fucked. His stomach was tingling at the thought, his own way smaller omegan cock steadily hardening inside his pants. 

Still, that didn’t matter. Not now, not until Steve said so. 

It was all about his Alpha now, who was so close now. The grip on Tony’s hair tightened once more and his lips were already feeling the widening part of his mate’s cock, the part that was usually meant for breeding his wet hole. Spit was also steadily flowing down his chin, leaving droplets on Tony’s white shirt, like the sole testament of their actions, the mess both were causing. 

“Shit, Omega, I’m going to cum, paint your whole mouth. You better not spill anything my love or you will get punished for wasting the precious seed that’s going to get you pregnant soon.”

With that the blond tensed up for a split second before he came with a loud growl as he gripped Tony’s hair for dear life, white flashing in front of his eyes from the sheer force. His knot swelled up, though, did not lock into anything. Knotting an Omega’s mouth could be dangerous and Steve, even when he liked playing rough, would always look out for his mate and never let any unnecessary harm come to him. 

Even so his knot would soon breach the Omega’s hole anyway, the Alpha still having something planned for after dinner. 

The audible swallowing sounds directed the Alpha’s attention back downwards and he smirked with a glint in his eyes when he came face to face with the image of his Omega gulping down his cum so very eagerly, like the cock hungry wife he was. 

God, Steve should really take care of him like that more often, the desperation on his face as clear as day. 

And hell, the sounds, the mewls Tony was letting out. It shouldn’t be allowed as hot as it was. 

If Steve wasn’t careful he’d get hard soon again and, well, he really would like some food before that happened. 

Tony moaned as he swallowed the last bits of Steve’s cum and swiftly cleaned his spent cock once more with a few licks of his tongue. Then, like always, he tugged the now soft length back into his Alpha’s underwear and fastened his pants once more, to make the man look as presentable as before. 

A smile graced the brunet’s lips, angling his face up he searched for his Alpha’s approval like always. “Was I good, Alpha?” he asked with big eyes and a small flick of his tongue across his spit coated lips. 

His Alpha looked down at him with a glowing and fond expression filled with love. A big hand settled in Tony’s hair once more as fingers began to pet his scalp and trace along his knotted locks. “God, Tony, my Omega, you were perfect just like always. Just like the way I trained you. I really do have the sweetest wife,” Steve said with a purr. 

Tony beamed happily and took his Alpha’s approval as a sign to get up again from the floor. His knees only protested lightly, which yeah, reminded him again of getting a pillow for their daily greeting. Steve probably wouldn't mind as well. 

The Omega mewled once more under the satisfied stare of his Alpha and slowly placed a fond kiss on the man’s cheek. Or rather tried as their height difference was considerably a hindrance. 

Though, Steve thankfully got the memo, used to Tony’s actions and leaned downward just so slightly to feel the warm lips on his scruffy cheek. 

“You, mister, need to change. I’ll be serving dinner in five minutes and I’m pretty much sick of having to wash your white dress shirts every time after we’ve eaten,” Tony whined with a pointed stare. 

“Now that you don’t have my cock in your mouth anymore you’ve gotten bossy, I see my Omega,” Steve teased lightly but pulled off his shoes anyway to make his way upstairs towards their bedroom. 

The Alpha disappeared up the stairs just as the blushing brunet regained his speech. “FIVE MINUTES YOU ALPHA BRUTE,” he screeched up the stairs and vanished quickly into the kitchen with another huff. So much for pleasuring his Alpha. 

His mate was mean, so fucking mean, Tony kept chanting inside his head as he piled up their plates with food and set them on the neatly decorated table right after. 

Just then Steve arrived once more, now wearing comfortable looking sweatpants and a T-shirt and still wearing a light grin on his face, which just widened when he spotted his mate, who was already sitting at the table, sipping from a glass of water with a grumpy expression. 

“Why the sour face my love?” the blond asked as he sat down beside the Omega at the table, taking in the delicious smell of the food in front of him with a happy sigh. 

Tony grumbled lightly and cast his eyes towards the now even hungrier looking Alpha. “My mate apparently is a meanie, the meaniest meanie out of all Alpha’s on the planet,” he stated with crossed arms and another pointed stare. 

Now this, the cheeky playful side of his Omega, was something the blue eyes man enjoyed to no end. Even though Tony was behaving like a perfect mate, sticking to his carefully constructed rules and following his assigned tasks, he was still the mischievous and strong willed man Steve had met all the way back in college. 

And he was glad, really glad, that his mate kept challenging him like this. It kept his Alpha side on its toes and simply made it so much more enjoyable when the brunet submitted in the end no matter what. 

“Aw my love, my dearest Omega, Tony, would that kind of Alpha deliberately leave work to buy his wife a present, something special he really earned himself?” Steve asked carefully, grin growing wider with every second that passed. He knew Tony could never stay mad for long, even if it was being playfully mad. 

The shift in the atmosphere was immediate. 

Tony’s eyes grew wide at the casual comment, mouth hanging open while he leaned forward lightly. “You- you bought me a gift?” he asked with his head cocked to the side. 

The most adorable expression he could pull off. He knew that and Steve, especially, knew that, that expression being something he simply could rarely resist. 

Scent changing from sour to sweet in a fast, nearly head spinning manner, the Omega quickly took hold of his Alpha’s hands. “What is it? Stevvee tell me, you usually never buy me gifts while you’re supposed to be at work!” he whined slightly with pleading eyes. 

Steve chuckled at the expression. “After dinner my sweet thing. Let’s eat first, I wouldn’t want your hard work to go to waste just like that.” 

At first Tony grumbled at the unsatisfying answer his Alpha gave him, though, one pointed look thrown his way shut his mouth easily as both began to dig into their food. 

Their dinner was filled with their usual chatter, Tony asking about the company with interest as Steve gladly kept him up to date. Even though the Omega wasn’t the one that had taken over his family’s legacy, he was still part of it, thanks to his Alpha who allowed it. Thus, the man liked talking to his husband about new ideas, inventions and the next big thing that would profit them. 

Halfway throughout their food the Omega remembered the events from an hour ago though. He still needed to inform his Alpha of Nat’s phone call. 

“Alpha,” he started after he swallowed another fork full of vegetables. The interruption of Steve’s detailed analysis of Stark Industries next big advertising campaign earned Tony a glare, though this was rather important for him. 

“Natasha called today and she wanted to know if we had the time to meet up with the others again at her place this Saturday. Can you believe half a year passed again already? Crazy, right, how time passes when you’re married? Oh and she said something about having to announce ‘big news’ and I’m pretty sure her and Clint are-”

“We can’t go,” Steve interrupted Tony’s rambling with one simple sentence and took a sip of his water. 

The expression on Tony’s face followed the words directly. Disappointment, hurt and confusion were all to be seen in his big, brown eyes. “What, but why? I was really looking forward to seeing everyone again, please Alpha.”

Steve looked at his mate, gaze filled with hardness, already telling the man there would be no room left for negotiations. If his Alpha made up his mind there was nothing he could do. “You’re father and mother wanted to see us on Saturday and I already accepted their welcoming invitation,” the blond stated. 

The Omega at the table grimaced at the words. “But Steve- Alpha- can’t we just reschedule with my parents? It’s just that-” 

The loud thud that sounded through the room let the words stuck in Tony’s throat. Steve simply and effectively banged his clenched fist on the table, face serious with lips drawn into a thin line. “Enough, Omega. We’re not going and that’s final. Save your begging for later, my mind is already set and I will inform Natasha of our absence on Saturday in the morning,” Steve grumbled lowly. 

Like that Tony knew it, they wouldn’t be a part of the get together, his Alpha said so. It wasn’t easy convincing Steve, but like this, being in full Alpha mode with his scent dripping of dominance, it was just hopeless. His husband was the one deciding such things, not Tony but his Alpha. 

Looked like it would take a while for Tony to find out about Nat’s and Clint’s big news.

“Now eat up before it gets cold,” his Alpha commanded, leaving now room for any arguments. 

Tony grumply complied, probably smelling of the soaked scent of sadness and disappointment. He shouldn’t have thought about it with fondness, now that it wasn’t happening. 

But the worst part really, was the realization that he had to see his parents that weekend. The parents that obviously preferred his Alpha mate over their Omega son. It was true, his mother and especially his father just treasured his mate, which, yeah, Tony could understand. 

That did not mean it didn’t hurt though. 

A weekend at his parents house meant loud business talks between his father and Steve while Tony stayed with his sweet mother, talking about his Omega duties the whole time, or exchanging recipes, one lousy aspect Tony did not despised that much. His mother’s cooking was outstanding at the least. 

However it was always so mentally tiring, which was why he wasn’t a fan of driving up to his parents mansion in the first place. 

Nonetheless Steve didn’t mind his parents and ultimately decided what they would do, so Tony really didn’t have any other choice. 

Stark mansion it was. Bye bye reunion at Nat’s place with their friends. 

Afterwards dinner continued in silence, Tony being too sad to hold another conversation and Steve simply too tired to put up with any possible negotiating antics of his mate. When both cleared their plates, or rather only Steve since Tony lost his appetite and only merely toyed with the left bits of his dinner the remaining time, Steve stood up again with a low grumble, satisfied from the filling food. 

“I’m going to sit down in the living room for a bit, join me when you’re finished here, love.” With that the blond quickly vanished from the kitchen, leaving his mate to clean up the place like always. 

Tony didn’t mind of course, why would he since he was aware of the long hours of work his mate put up with, the job Steve took on when it was clear they would mate. This was just another simple task of the Omega, something he gladly did around the house and never would allow his Alpha to do.

With that the brunet got to work quickly, collecting their empty plates to load the dishwasher and fill the sink with water to clean up the big pots that he really didn’t want to add to their dishwasher. Like a well oiled machine the Omega worked through the steps, humming lowly under his breath to fill the silence that still occupied his kitchen. Soon he cleared the table and was just drying the few bits he washed with his hands as a sound was carried from the living room towards the kitchen. 

His Alpha. 

“Omega, please come into the living room for just a second, would you?”, the deep voice of Steve set of an uneasy feeling inside Tony’s stomach. 

It was the voice, a steady normal sounding glow, that just carried a hint of tension and unexplained anger towards the confused Omega. He knew that voice, oh boy did he know that one. It was the same tone his Alpha used when the brunet was in trouble, did something wrong or behaved inappropriately towards his mate.

It immediately sent a shiver down his spine as goosebumps covered his body. An Omega always reacted strongly towards their mates’ unamused mannerism. It was just how mated couples worked, how Steve and Tony worked. 

Not having to be told twice Tony left the cloth he was drying the pots with lying on the counter and hurriedly walked towards the living room and as he arrived a wall of Alpha pheromones hit him immediately. The pissed off undertone of such a smell was obvious and the man already cursed innerly at the mistake he’s done, just wishing the scent would turn back to normal. 

Steve pointed at the small table beside the armchair close to the fire pit in their living room and raised an eyebrow at the nervous Omega in the doorway. They had simple rules, nothing complicated, just precautions to keep his Omega, his love of his life safe from harm and ultimately from himself. The realization that Tony broke such an important rule was enough to set his instincts flaring. 

Couldn’t his mate see he was just doing this for his own good? 

Tony looked at the frown of the blond’s face with confusion but as soon as he followed the man’s pointing finger the colour drained of his face quickly as the feelings of shame and regret settled in his body. 

_ The mug  _

_ The coffee mug  _

It was still placed on the small table, where Tony was reading the book a few hours ago. He must have left it there in the hurry when he realized the time that had passed. The mistake was obvious, his Alpha was now looking at him, silent anger probably rising. 

He did it, he broke one of the rules and punishment would surely follow quickly. 

How could he have forgotten? No, how could he have been so stupid as to make himself another cup of coffee when he precisely knew that he wasn’t allowed such an amount of caffeine anymore. It wasn’t good for his body, he knew that, Steve knew that and despite it all Tony just couldn’t listen. 

Yeah, he was fucked. 

Before he could think of saying anything, an excuse, some sort of justification, his Alpha already beat him to it. 

“Come here, Omega,” his Alpha commanded as he pat his still very much inviting lap. 

The brunet walked up to the man with his head bowed and neck already lightly bared in submission, a gesture that would hopefully sate his mate just a tiny bit. When he reached the blond it didn’t take long for a pair of hands to settle on his hips. 

The pull came right after and the sooner the Omega could realize he was already sitting in the man’s lap, knees planted on the couch the Alpha was sitting on and nose nudged against Steve’s throat. Whines steadily left his mouth, another attempt to instinctively ask for forgiveness. 

“Tony,” the man began and slowly traced his right hand up the Omega’s bowed back to settle in the brown locks, he was holding just an hour ago for a whole other reason. His left hand simply stayed on Tony’s hip and kneaded the flesh ever so teasingly. 

“Repeat again why we established the coffee rule in this household.”

Tony clenched his eyes shut, torn between relaxing into his Alpha’s hold and tensing up because of the knowledge that he very much fucked up. Perhaps the contact to Steve was merely a way for him to coax his Omega to talk, to comply and do as he said. 

Though, the Omega enjoyed the warmth too much at the moment to complain. He needed his Alpha. 

“We uhh- you-,” he stammered into the neck of his mate as another whine left his lips when Steve caressed his hip one more time. 

“Yes?” Steve knowing of the effect he had on his now scent drunk Omega grasped his chin carefully and lifted his druzy head from his neck to catch the beautiful, brown eyes of his mate. “Tell me what we talked about at the beginning.”

Tony couldn’t look away from the clear blue eyes of Steve, eyes that could easily pierce through his soul, the every analyzing and calculating strategist his husband was. He needed to please now. “Alpha, we said, well you said that-” the Omega started slowly. 

“You wouldn’t have a repetition of my unhealthy coffee obsession back during our college days,” he finished with a gulp and a shiver under the blue eyes that still looked at him. 

“And?”

“You only want what’s best for me which is why we need to limit my caffeine consumption as to not harm my body or the future children that might already exist.”

Steve smiled at the correctly cited words and petted the head of Tony. “I think a punishment would be appropriate though, don’t you think?” he asked with another raised eyebrow. 

Tony nodded solemnly and bared his neck once more, scarred skin on full display to please his Alpha at least a bit and to show his submissive state, the acceptance of the punishment . It wasn’t the first time and it sure wouldn’t be the last. 

“Well then,” Steve declared and kissed the mouth of his Omega once with a sly smile. “Go to the bedroom and because I’m generous today you get to open the box on the bed before your punishment. Present yourself properly afterwards and wait for me, Omega, I’ll be upstairs in ten minutes as well,” the Alpha ordered with a low growl once again and squeezed Tony’s side. 

“Yes, my Alpha.”

With a flash Tony scrambled off the man’s lab and quickly vanished around the corner on the way to their bedroom, with a spiked scent, anticipating what was about to come. 

He was a bad Omega, not following their rules, and deserved a punishment for his actions. 

It was going to be an interesting night, both were certain.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3 I'd love to hear your opinion! 
> 
> I mean it's obvious what will happen next chapter..


End file.
